The White and Black World
by denayaira
Summary: The Kitsune: Cruelest Game - "…Rasengan bukan permainan," adalah kalimat pertama yang akhirnya diucapkan oleh anak itu, Namikaze Naruto. ― Naruto, Sasuke. Missing scenes fanfic Welcome to The Real World. Read and review?
1. The Kitsune: Arashi

_**Author's Note:**_  
Satu kalimat: Jangan bunuh saya. *ditembak*  
Maaf!! Megu bikin yang ini dulu! Mau membunuh mood swing, takut bikin WtTRW-nya langsung trus malah ancur… TT^TT Mending Megu bikin spin off-nya dulu… dulu Niero-nee sempat merequest ini (maunya banyak hints KakaNaru-nya, tapi ternyata Megu gak berhasil bikin begitu! DX) trus calon beta-reader saya juga bilang… antara yang Naruto 9 tahun sampai 18 tahun itu bagusnya dibikin juga… Megu mau bikin, tapi pucin mau diletakkan dimana… T-T Jadi bikinnya terpisah deh… benarkah yang seperti ini disebut spin off? Euh, sutralah…

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Malam ini merupakan salah satu dari malam-malam indah di musim semi. Sebuah malam dimana udara sama sekali tak hangat, tapi juga tidak cukup dingin untuk membuat orang-orang menggigil. Di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang semi modern yang berdiri tegak, orang-orang belum juga mengakhiri aktivitas mereka, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11.34. Wajar, ini justru jam paling sibuk untuk orang-orang malam seperti mereka. Di halaman rumah tersebut, tepat di atas bangku taman yang panjang, seorang pria muda dan seorang bocah duduk berdampingan. Keduanya memiliki ciri fisik yang sangat serupa. Berambut pirang, berkulit kecokelatan, dan bermata biru langit. Selain ukuran tubuh dan umur mereka, hanya bekas luka sayatan di wajah sang bocah yang membuat mereka berbeda—tiga luka sayat horisontal yang berbentuk bagaikan kumis rubah, tiga di pipi kiri, dan tiga di pipi kanan, bekas luka yang didapatkannya dari penculikannya belum lama ini.

Jarang, sangat jarang, pria muda berambut pirang ini—sang ayah—bisa menemani putranya. Hari ini, malam ini, kebetulan ia mendapatkan waktu senggang dan bisa meluangkan waktu dengan sang buah hati. Setelah makan malam bersama, dengan sengaja mereka duduk di sana, di halaman kediaman mereka, memandang pada bulan bulat penuh yang terus menyiramkan sinarnya ke bumi.

Sang ayah lalu memanggil, "Naruto."

"Humm?" balas anak berumur sembilan tahun itu penuh selidik, memandang penuh tanya pada sang ayah.

Sebaliknya, pria berambut pirang itu tak memandang pada sang anak. Mata birunya terus memandang ke atas sana, berkilau tertimpa cahaya rembulan. Ia tampak tersenyum, meski bukan ke arah putranya. Tapi tak butuh pandangan, keberadaan telapak tangan kekar yang terus menggenggam telapak tangan kecilnya mampu mengusir keresahan di jiwa sang bocah.

Sang ayah lalu berkata, "Apa kau bisa berjanji pada ayah?"

* * *

**The White and Black World**

_1_**  
**_**-The Kitsune: Arashi-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Kemana lagi dia pergi?!" seru seorang pria kesal sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan terikat rapi. Jas hitam melapisi kemeja merahnya. Wajahnya bertorehkan bekas luka horisontal yang melintang dari kiri ke kanan. Dan biasanya wajah pria bernama Umino Iruka ini biasanya selalu dihiasi sebuah senyum hangat—kecuali di saat-saat seperti ini, di saat murid semata wayangnya menghilang entah kemana.

Pria muda di sebelahnya, Hatake Kakashi, membalas dengan santai, "Kalau aku tahu dimana ia berada, saat ini ia sudah duduk terikat di kursi itu dan mendengarkan penjelasanku tentang kalkul—"

"Justru yang seperti itu yang membuatnya lari, Kakashi-sensei!" potong Iruka kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali siasat ramennya untuk sang murid gagal karena pengajar sadis yang satu ini. Namun nampaknya protes yang keluar dari bibirnya tak begitu dianggap oleh pria berambut perak dengan masker hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah itu.

"Tenang saja Iruka. Kalau lapar, cepat atau lambat dia akan keluar juga dari persembunyiannya," balas sang Hatake santai sambil merapikan ujung lengan kemeja merahnya yang mengintip dari ujung lengan jas hitam yang ia pakai. "Lagipula…" Kakashi menatap ke wajah Iruka, lalu tersenyum dari balik maskernya dan berkata, "dibandingkan mencari dan mengurusi dia, aku lebih suka mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Kakashi-sensei. Ah, seharusnya aku juga lebih sering memanggilmu Iruka-sensei, ne?"

Dengan itu, sikut Iruka 'mencium' pinggang Kakashi dengan keras.

"Ini serius, Kakashi!" seru Iruka, "Bagaimana kalau dia diculik lagi?"

"Tidak," balas pria muda yang mengenakan masker hitam itu, masih sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang menjadi korban Iruka, "Naruto baru diculik enam bulan yang lalu. Tentu kau masih ingat apa yang Namikaze-sama lakukan pada para penculiknya 'kan? Itu sudah cukup memberi pelajaran bagi orang-orang dunia hitam untuk tidak menyentuh putra pemimpin Kyuubi."

Iruka tak menjawab, ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

Kata-kata Kakashi memang benar. Memangnya ketua organisasi mana yang mau markasnya dihancur-leburkan, anak buahnya diantarkan ke kantor polisi dengan setumpuk barang bukti dan harta kekayaannya, lengkap dengan dirinya sendiri yang harus masuk ke rumah sakit karena sekarat? Bukannya berhasil menundukkan Kyuubi, hanya kehancuran saja yang akan mereka dapatkan. Lagipula, pengawasan di kediaman Namikaze ini sudah diperketat sejak saat itu, penculikan sang Namikaze Naruto yang berlangsung selama 19 jam… peristiwa yang baru terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, juga kejadian yang menimbulkan bekas luka permanen di wajah Naruto.

Jadi, kini bisa dipastikan sang Namikaze kecil masih berada di dalam rumah ini. Pertanyaannya… dimana dia sekarang?

* * *

Seorang bocah berambut pirang menutup jendela kamar ayahnya, hampir tanpa suara. Setelahnya, anak lelaki yang mengenakan kaos oranye dan celana hitam pendek ini menghembuskan napas lega, diikuti dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Harus ia akui, ia memang kesulitan untuk bisa menghindar dari pengawasan para anak buah ayahnya. Ia bahkan harus memanjat pohon dan atap untuk bisa sampai ke ruangan ini. Tapi ia sudah hapal persis kelakuan mereka—dengan kesetiaan mereka yang teramat sangat tinggi itu, hampir tidak mungkin mereka berani masuk dan mencari dirinya di dalam kamar sang pemimpin Kyuubi dan Rasengan Corporation, kamar dari Namikaze Minato ini. Ia lalu membuka sepatu sneakers putih di kakinya. Senyumnya berubah jadi cengiran lebar. _Jaaadiii, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang sampai jam pelajaran teori habis?_

Pandangan mata biru langitnya lalu tertumpuk pada lemari besar sang ayah…

* * *

"NARUTO!!!" seru Iruka hanya semenit setelah ia membuka pintu atasannya, mendapati sang bocah sedang memasang jam tangan hitam di lengan kanannya.

"…ups," balas bocah berambut pirang itu dengan alis kanan yang terangkat, ia lupa mengunci pintu kamar itu! Gerakannya terhenti. Kini kemeja berwarna peach dan dasi hitam di leher telah menggantikan tugas kaos oranyenya. Sepatu sneaker putihnya sendiri sudah berganti dengan sepatu kulit formal berwarna hitam yang kelewat besar untuk kaki mungilnya. Yang belum berganti hanyalah celana pendek selutut dan kaos kaki putihnya. Sekedar tambahan lagi, semua benda tadi terpasang dalam posisi acak-acakan di tubuh berkulit kecokelatan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Satu jam lagi pelajaran teorimu dengan Kakashi-sensei akan habis, Naruto!" ujar pria berambut cokelat itu kesal. Untung saja ia ingat ada satu ruangan di rumah ini yang belum mereka sentuh, ruangan yang baru saja didatanginya ini sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau belajar kalkulus…" balas Naruto sambil merenggut dan membuang muka, "Logaritma saja belum bisa kumengerti!!"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengerti, asalkan kau mau berusaha mempelajarinya. Lagipula… " kata Iruka dengan nada lembut, hanya untuk kalimat barusan. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan kalimat berikut ini, "apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barang Namikaze-sama, hah?!"

"Hm? Bukannya Iruka-sensei yang menyuruhku meniru ayah? Lagipula, biar kecil begini aku 'kan 'Namikaze-sama' juga!" balasnya kesal sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan mendengus, masih dengan posisi menantang itu.

"Bukan dari segi pakaiannya, Naruto," balas Iruka, membuang napas panjang sejenak, "Kau memang tuan kami, tapi kami baru akan memanggilmu Namikaze-sama kalau kau memang sudah pantas dipanggil begitu, atau di saat kau mewarisi jabatan—"

"Dia ada di sana?" suara seorang pria memotong kalimat Iruka dari arah luar kamar.

"Y-ya! Dia di sini, Kakas—" kalimat Iruka terpotong lagi, kali ini karena matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang bocah pirang berkemeja longgar yang sedang memanjat keluar jendela. "Na-Naruto! Mau kemana kau?! Jangan lar—"

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU BELAJAR KALKULUS!!" seru bocah itu sambil melompat dari jendela ke dahan pohon tempatnya memanjat tadi. Lalu, secepat gerakan ninja, ia turun dari pohon dan menghilang.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam baru saja terparkir di kediaman Namikaze. Di dekat pintu masuk, seorang pria muda melonggarkan dasinya sambil terus menatap pada orang-orang yang menjadi tangan kanannya—sekaligus pula orang-orang yang menjadi guru privat bagi putra semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa wajah kalian begitu?" tanyanya, heran mendapati wajah pucat berkeringat dingin Iruka, belum lagi ditambah Kakashi yang belum juga mau mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Ma-maafkan saya Namikaze-sama," ucap pria dengan rambut yang terikat itu sambil menunduk lemas. Sang Namikaze hanya mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai pertanda tanya. Irukapun melanjutkan, "Naruto hilang sejak sore tadi. Kami sudah berusaha mencarinya di dalam rumah ini—juga di lingkungan sekitar sini. Orang-orang di luar mengaku tidak melihat anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti Naruto, jadi besar kemungkinan dia masih berada di sini. Tapi kami belum juga menemukannya."

Sejenak, Minato terdiam. Hanya sejenak. Ia lalu bertanya, "Sudah kalian cari di atap?"

"Sudah," balas Iruka.

"…gudang dan basement? Bagaimana dengan kamarku?"

"Sudah. Kami sudah mencoba mencarinya di semua ruangan rumah ini."

Minato terdiam lagi, berpikir. Mencoba menebak dimana kira-kira bocah nakal itu bersembunyi. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia bermain tikus dan kucing dengan kedua gurunya, tapi… bersembunyi hingga selarut ini? Bahkan tidak juga keluar setelah jam makan malam? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sang Namikaze lalu mulai melangkah sambil menggulung lengan kemeja hijau emeraldnya. Ia berkata, "Mungkin bukan di ruangan… di tempat yang menyerupai itu, tapi bukan ruangan."

Kakashi dan Iruka hanya saling menatap, melihat kepergian sang Namikaze ke bagian dalam rumah. Tidak sampai semenit setelahnya, merekapun melangkahkan kaki mengejar sang pemimpin Kyuubi. Mereka lalu mendapati pria itu baru saja keluar dari ruang makan, lengkap dengan seorang bocah pirang yang ia gendong di punggungnya—Naruto yang tengah tertidur di sana. Semua pakaian dan barang Minato—arloji, kemeja, dan dasi hitam, minus sepatunya—masih melekat di tubuh sang anak.

"D-di mana anda menemukannya, Namikaze-sama?" Iruka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Minato tersenyum kalem, "Di bawah meja makan."

Pria berambut cokelat itu tak bisa menahan kejut. Bisa-bisanya Naruto—

"Tolong ambilkan bukunya," ucap Minato sambil berjalan, berniat menyusuri tangga menuju kamar Naruto. Saat kaki kanannya menapak di atas anak tangga pertama, ia berkata pada dua anak anggota Kyuubi yang berada di belakangnya, "Ada buku tulis dan tabel logaritma di bawah meja itu."

Sejenak, Iruka dan Kakashi kembali saling berpandangan. Dan setelahnya, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah berbekas luka horisontal ini.

* * *

Pria muda berambut pirang itu menutup gagang telponnya tanpa kata-kata. Sejenak, ia memandang ke wajah khawatir para anggota elit Kyuubi yang baru saja datang ke ruangan kerjanya ini. Ia lalu menggerakkan kakinya, mendorong kursinya berputar sejenak, membelakangi bawahan-bawahannya.

"Komandan Uchiha…," lirihnya, membuang napas panjang, "…sampai kapan ia akan mengejarku?"

Sejenak, sang Namikaze terdiam lagi. Tetapi diam ini bukan tanpa arti. Di detik ini juga sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Minatopun bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri. Ditatapnya sang Umino dan berkata, "Siapkan semuanya. Lima menit lagi kita berangkat menuju Shiyou untuk melepaskan Asuma dan yang lain. Para polisi tidak mungkin langsung membawa orang-orang sebanyak itu ke kantor polisi. Mereka juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan barang-barang kita di pelabuhan, karena itu satu-satunya bukti yang mereka punya."

"Baik, Namikaze-sama," balas Iruka, bergegas berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang Arashi—code name Minato—diikuti dengan anggota Kyuubi lain.

"Kakashi," panggil Minato, menghentikan langkah tangan kanannya itu. Semua orang telah keluar dari ruangannya, kecuali pria muda berambut perak ini.

Sang Namikaze lalu membuka lacinya, mengeluarkan pistol kesayangannya dari dalam sana. Jika ia harus membunuh, ia harus membunuh sang rival dengan senjata terbaiknya. Dan jika ia memang harus mati… hanya sang rivallah yang akan ia biarkannya melakukan itu.

Kemudian, ia memandang pada Kakashi dan melanjutkan, "Kau tinggal di sini."

Kakashi membuka mulutnya, berniat memprotes. Mengapa di saat segenting ini ia malah harus tinggal? Tetapi tatapan yang dilemparkan dari mata biru sang Namikaze ke mata kanan Kakashi yang tak tertutup masker sudah cukup untuk menghentikan kalimatnya, ditambah dua kata berikut yang menjelaskan semuanya…

"Jaga Naruto."

* * *

"Tidurlah, Naruto," ucap Kakashi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku belum mengantuk," balas bocah itu. Ia telah berbaring di atas ranjangnya, selimutnya yang berwarna hitam bergaris oranye juga sudah menutupi tubuhnya. Piyama berwarna biru sudah melapisi tubuhnya. Tetapi mata birunya tidak kunjung ia tutup. "Kakashi-sensei, boleh aku menonton TV dulu?"

Kakashi membalas pendek, "Tidak."

"Huuh, pelit! Iruka-sensei saja masih mau mengizinkanku menonton biarpun hanya lima menit! Kenapa juga harus sensei yang mengantarku tidur, sih?" protes Naruto sambil mengubah posisinya yang tadinya terlentang untuk membelakangi anggota Kyuubi yang terkenal dengan nama Copy Cat Nin itu. Yang diprotes hanya diam. Ini sungguh bukan saat yang tepat bagi anak itu untuk menonton televisi. Membiarkannya menonton TV dan mendapatkan berita bahwa sebagian dari organisasi ayahnya telah dilumpuhkan polisi? Tidak. Itu sama sekali pilihan yang bodoh.

Sejenak, hening menguasai mereka. Tapi hanya dengan memandang punggung bocah itu, sang Hatake tahu persis ia belum juga terlelap detik ini.

"…ayah, …pergi lagi ya?" tanya Naruto lirih, "Iruka-sensei juga…?"

Kakashi tak menjawab, tapi kebisuan itu sudah mengisyaratkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan Naruto. Bocah bermata biru inipun membuang napas. Ia lalu berucap, "Aku tidak mengantuk… karena rasanya tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi…"

Kali ini sang pria bermasker berniat menjawab, "Nar—"

"Hatake-san!" seru seseorang, memotong kalimatnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria bernama Koutetsu, salah satu anggota Kyuubi yang baru, berada di pintu kamar Naruto.

Iapun bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan ranjang Naruto. Naruto sendiri ikut menoleh, melihat kedua pria yang mengenakan kemeja merah berlapis jas hitam itu membicarakan sesuatu—sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dengar dari posisinya sekarang. Sejenak, mata biru ini mendapati perubahan ekspresi di wajah sang Hatake. Tapi ia juga tidak sempat melihat jelas wajah pria itu, ditambah lagi dengan wajah yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh masker itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini…

Pembicaraan Kakashi dan Koutetsu selesai, dan pria itu perlahan melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa oranye itu. Sesuatu menggerakkan Naruto, ia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, menatap penuh tanya pada satu-satunya anggota Kyuubi yang tersisa di kamarnya ini.

Segera setelah berdiri di dekat Naruto, Kakashi membungkuk—memberi hormat kepadanya.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" balas Naruto panik melihat apa yang Kakashi lakukan, "Kenapa begit—"

"Maafkan saya, Namikaze-sama," ucap datar Kakashi memotong kalimat Naruto, mencoba sebisa mungkin menelan getar pahit di dalam setiap kata dan suaranya.

"Namikaze-sama? Untuk apa sensei memanggilku—" Naruto lalu menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri. Kalimat Iruka saat mereka berada di kamar sang ayah seminggu yang lalu terngiang di kepalanya. Mereka akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Namikaze-sama' jika ia memang sudah pantas menerima panggilan itu… atau jika ia menerima jabatan ayahnya.

"Ada kabar bahwa—"

Dan ia akan menerima jabatan ayahnya hanya kalau…

"—ayah anda telah tewas tertembak di Pelabuhan Shiyou."

* * *

Mata birunya memandang jauh. Memang mengarah tepat kepada makam di hadapannya, tetapi pandangan itu kosong. Entah memandang kemana. Semua kenangannya dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Sang ayah… juga Iruka… keduanya, keluarganya. Mereka sudah pergi. Ia tak mampu percaya. Meski ia melihat semuanya, menyaksikan semuanya… tubuh-tubuh kaku tak bergerak, peti-peti mati yang tertutup… lubang tanah yang tidak lama lagi akan segera ditimbun. Sedikitpun ia tak mampu percaya bahwa ini nyata. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Hanya mimpi buruknya. Mimpi terburuknya. Bukan, bukan nyata.

_Jangan berteriak…  
Itu hanya akan menghabiskan suaramu._

Bibir bocah itu terkatup erat. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan lidahnya, mengatupkan rahang dan giginya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana, ia tak ingin ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Semua yang mereka katakan padanya tak ia balas dengan kata, bahkan tanpa anggukan. Namun, sepanjang perjalanannya, langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang ayah, didengarnya langit bergemuruh. Seakan ingin menggantikan pekikannya, teriakannya.

_Jangan berlutut…  
Kau akan kesulitan berdiri._

Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri tegak, setegak yang ia bisa. Padahal, sesungguhnya kakinya lemas. Bahkan hampir tak bisa digerakkan. Ia sendiri terus bertanya-tanya, kekuatan macam apa yang membuatnya berhasil melangkah sejauh ini, terus berdiri di sini, menyaksikan pemakaman ayahnya. Sementara itu angin berhembus kencang, sangat kencang, seakan ingin menabraknya agar terjatuh. Agar berlutut. Tidak terus memaksa untuk berdiri dengan kaki-kaki kecil lemah tak berguna.

_Jangan menangis…  
Seorang pemimpin tidak boleh menangis._

Ingin rasanya, sungguh ingin rasanya ia melepas kantung air matanya saat ini. Sekarang ini, ia tak butuh organ itu. Ia tak butuh air mata. Dan ia baru tahu, mengontrol air mata jauh lebih sulit daripada mengontrol organ manapun di tubuhnya. Beruntung, hingga detik ini belum ada satupun tetes air yang berhasil keluar dari kedua mata birunya. Hanya sampai beberapa detik ini.

Setetes, dua tetes… air membasahi wajahnya…. Naruto mendongak ke atas, lalu… ribuan tetes air hujan jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Membasahi bumi, membasahi tanah yang menjadi tempat tidur terakhir sang ayah. Keluarga terakhirnya.

Langit seakan mengejeknya keadaannya sekarang. Seakan tertawa, tertawa atas dirinya yang terus berusaha menahan sedih… menahan teriakannya, menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak, juga menahan… menahan tangisannya. Langit mengejeknya. Langit sedang mengejeknya. Ya, langit pasti menangis untuk mengejeknya. Curang. Curang. Sungguh curang. Mereka bisa menangis dengan begitu mudahnya, tapi ia tidak… ia tak bisa. Karena kini ia seorang pemimpin… ya, pemimpin. Seperti kata-kata ayahnya… janji yang ayahnya minta kepadanya... kalimat janji yang akhirnya ia biarkan bergema di otaknya...

-  
"_Berjanjilah padaku Naruto..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Jangan pernah… jangan biarkan Kyuubi mati.  
Jagalah ia agar tetap hidup liar, tak bisa dilumpuhkan oleh perangkap dan panah seperti apapun.  
Dan… jadilah… berjanjilah, kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik dari ayah."  
-_

Matanya panas, dan ia menangis…

Lututnya melemas, dan ia terjatuh…

Mulutnya tak lagi terkatup, dan ia berteriak…

"AYAAAAAAH!!!"

-  
"_Ya! Aku berjanji!"  
**-**_

_**  
To Be Continued…  
**_

* * *

-

-

-

Segala kesalahan harap dimaklumi… kepala Megu udah mulai pusing, jadi gak sempat proofread dua kali… T___T  
Ne, tolong review untuk membangkitkan semangat menulis WtTRW Megu! *ditendang*

Entahlah… entah ini perasaan Megu sendiri, atau memang faktanya begitu… jangan-jangan kemampuan menulis Megu jadi hilang…? DX

My God… maaf, sungguh, beribu maaf untuk para reader. Please, please review… kasih tahu semua kekurangan Megu dimana, supaya Megu bisa memperbaikinya lagi.

_**-  
Review, if you don't mind…**_


	2. The Uchiha : Brother

**Author's Note:**

Dibeta ituuuu… ternyata menyenangkan!!! XDD *peyuk-peyuk Frei*  
Nyohoho! Butuh BETA-Reader? Hubungi FBSN!! *digeplak*

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Matahari sudah semakin condong ke barat. Cahaya kemerahan terus melimpahi taman tempatnya duduk sekarang. Anak lelaki berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang serupa itu memandang hampa pada taman bermain yang hampir kosong... hampir.

Mulutnya terkatup. Tangan kecilnya memegang erat tali ayunan tempatnya duduk. Kedua mata onyxnya berkilat ke arah beberapa orang selain dirinya yang masih ada di taman itu, seorang bocah lelaki bersama seorang gadis muda yang sedang menggandeng tangannya. Rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna coklat tua. Anak ini tak bisa melihat langsung wajah mereka dari posisi mereka yang berjalan membelakanginya, saat mereka berada di taman tadi pun, ia memang tidak memperhatikan wajah mereka. Tetapi ia dapat menebak, wajah mereka mungkin serupa… dan setidaknya ia tahu persis, mereka pasti bersaudara. Di tengah kesunyian sore dan taman yang hampir kosong, ia bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka…

"Neechan, sampai di rumah nanti ajarkan aku lagu yang tadi nee bilang ya?" tanya bocah yang sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Sang kakak, dengan rambut panjang yang disatukan dalam pony tail tinggi itu membalas sambil tersenyum, "Hu-um. Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan mengejek suara nee lagi ya?"

Bocah berambut jabrik itu memperlihatkan gigi-giginya dalam sebuah cengiran, ia lalu membalas, "Yap!"

Dua orang itupun akhirnya melewati gerbang taman, terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang berhubungan langsung dengan gerbang taman ini. Matanya tak lagi memandang mereka yang terus berjalan menjauh. Namun mata onyx milik anak lelaki ini terus mengarah ke arah gerbang, masih berharap akan kemunculan seseorang yang sedari tadi di tunggunya dari tempat itu—meski mungkin tak lagi bisa bermain, dan hanya bisa menjemput dan mengajaknya pulang. Bocah ini tak lagi berharap muluk-muluk orang itu bisa menemaninya bermain hingga gelap. Ia hanya ingin orang itu datang, datang meski tak bisa memenuhi janjinya…

Akhirnya ia membuang napas panjang dan berkata lirih, "…aniki melanggar janjinya lagi."

* * *

**The White and Black World**

_2_

_**-The Uchiha: Brother-**_

_**

* * *

**_Uchiha Sasuke, bocah berambut hitam itu, menapaki jalan beraspal yang tak begitu lebar, semakin mendekati rumahnya. Hari sudah cukup gelap. Ia memang menunggu sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam sebelum beranjak dari ayunan taman dan berjalan pulang. Setidaknya ia sudah menanti sampai saat yang terakhir—kurang lebih begitu pikirnya. Sasuke tak lagi khawatir akan mendapatkan teguran dari orangtuanya. Ia sudah beberapa kali pulang terlambat seperti ini, tapi ibunya tak pernah menegur. Sasuke tak tahu apa alasannya. Entah karena ia sudah cukup bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga diri sendiri, atau sebaliknya… ada atau tidaknya ia di rumah memang tak terlalu berarti.

Sasuke mendapati mobil sang ayah telah terparkir di depan rumah mereka. Tumben sekali beliau sudah pulang jam segini. Karena banyaknya pekerjaan beliau sebagai komandan kepolisian di daerah ini, sang ayah jarang sekali bisa pulang sebelum tengah malam. Sasuke membuang napas lagi saat ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah membuka pintu dan melepaskan sneakersnya sembari berkata, "Aku pulang."

Tak ada balasan, meski ia yakin keluarganya telah berada di dalam. Sasuke berjalan dalam diam menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ruang makan keluarga. Didapatinya sang ayah yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya, lengkap dengan sang kakak yang duduk di sisi meja yang lain.

"Di rumahnya tadi Hizashi memperdengarkan rekaman pembicaraan hasil sadapan antara anggota Kyuubi. Sepertinya sebelum tengah malam nanti mereka akan mengadakan transaksi di pelabuhan Shiyou. Kami akan mencoba memeriksanya sebentar. Kalau saja kami bisa menahan beberapa saja anggota mereka beserta barang bukti, pihak kepolisian pasti—" kata-kata sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, terhenti saat mata onyxnya menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di ambang pintu, "…kau baru pulang?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Perhatian ibu maupun kakaknya ikut tersita ke arah Sasuke. Sementara itu lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki pangkat tinggi di Kepolisian Jepang ini tidak mengubah posisinya—menautkan jemari di hadapan wajahnya, dengan siku yang tersandar di atas meja makan. Tatapan mata onyxnya masih mengarah ke arah Sasuke, kemudian ia berkata, "Anak sepertimu tidak seharusnya pulang di jam seperti ini. Lain kali telponlah ibumu dulu kalau kau akan pulang terlambat."

Si bungsu Uchiha menunduk, memandang lantai. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendapatkan teguran ini. Dulu… kalau ia tak salah ingat, saat seumurnya sang kakak berkali-kali pulang terlambat seperti ini dan tak pernah mendapat teguran bukan? Lalu kenapa ia malah…

Sasukepun membalas, "…baik. Maafkan aku, ayah."

"Hn." Hanya itulah balasan yang didapatkan olehnya.

Bocah inipun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk memandangi lantai dan memandang kedua mata onyx kakaknya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya, berniat meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Otouto," panggil sang kakak pelan, refleks menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Sasuke tak mengubah arah badannya, hanya menoleh sejenak untuk mempertemukan kembali pandangan mata onyx mereka. Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya, memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun bibir pemuda itu mengeluarkan satu kata untuknya, "…maaf."

Sasuke menahan napas panjang yang hampir dibuangnya. Ia kembali menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya, lalu mulai melangkah setelah membalas lirih, "Hn."

* * *

Jarum pendek sudah cukup lama melewati angka dua belas. Namun lampu di salah satu kamar di kediaman Uchiha masih terus menyala. Sang anak bungsu masih melakukan kegiatannya.

Pensil beradu dengan kertas, garis demi garis mulai membentuk di atas lembar putih. Sasuke lalu menarik satu garis terakhir dibantu dengan penggaris logamnya, dan pekerjaan rumahnya untuk lusa selesai sudah. Anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun ini menghembuskan napas—perpaduan antara lega dan khawatir. Mudah-mudahan saja tugas Matematika ini sudah benar sempurna, tak ada lagi kesalahan peletakan titik seperti kemarin yang membuat nilainya melenceng dari seratus. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan kata-kata semacam "Kakakmu bisa mendapat nilai yang lebih baik dari ini." yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah. Sasuke berniat membuktikan bahwa ia lebih baik dari apa yang ayahnya pikirkan selama ini meski untuk itu ia harus mengorbankan jam tidurnya. Toh impiannya untuk mendapatkan nilai-nilai sempurna sekaligus pujian dari ayahnya ini tak muluk, nilai-nilainya sekarang tak pernah berada di bawah angka 95. Ia hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan angka-angka sempurna.

Di saat Sasuke menyusun dan merapikan buku serta alat tulisnya, ia melihat lampu merah kecil yang berasal dari sebuah benda tengah berkedap-kedip ke arahnya. Benda berwarna hitam beraksen perak itu adalah walkie talkie miliknya, dan lampunya yang berkedap-kedip berarti walkie talkie yang menjadi pasangan benda ini sedang berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Dan walkie talkie yang satunya lagi… hanya dipegang oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang amat ia kenal.

"Aniki?" tanya Sasuke setelah meraih dan menekan tombol benda itu.

"Otouto," balasan sang kakak terdengar agak samar karena bercampur baur dengan suara gemerisik dari frekuensi rendah speaker gadget mereka.

"Ada apa?" balas Sasuke pendek. Agaknya enggan berbicara dengan sang kakak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan dia akan datang, dia juga yang mengatakan hari ini tidak ada satupun les ataupun bimbel maupun ekstrakurikuler yang harus diikutinya. Tapi kenapa aniki malah tidak datang? Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu untuk sebuah kesia-siaan?

"…aku diajak ayah singgah ke rumah paman Hyuuga," balas Itachi lagi lewat gadget hitam itu, agaknya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa aniki tidak datang menjelaskan langsung sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sinis dengan sudut bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Kamar mereka jelas-jelas berhadapan. Apa susahnya berjalan beberapa meter, mendatangi kamar ini dan memberi penjelasan langsung? Kenapa harus lewat walkie talkie? Sebegitu merasa bersalahnyakah dia, atau sebenarnya Itachi malah tidak sudi untuk meminta maaf?

"…aku ada di taman, otouto," ujar Itachi, ketenangan masih terus melingkupi nada-nada suaranya. Kali ini Sasuke terdiam. Taman? Taman tempatnya menunggu tadi? Tentu saja. Memangnya taman mana lagi yang berada dalam radius 15 meter dari sini? Sasuke tahu persis, gadget mereka tak akan berfungsi di jarak yang lebih dari itu, dan di sekitar sini hanya ada satu taman tempatnya biasa bermain dengan Itachi. Pertanyaan berikut… untuk apa Itachi berada di sana di jam seperti ini?

Tanpa mempedulikan kebisuannya, suara sang kakak terdengar lagi dari benda kecil berwarna hitam itu. "Ambil jaketmu, Sasuke. Kemarilah."

Agaknya si bungsu terkejut mendengar permintaan kakaknya. "Sekarang?" balasnya, "Kalau dimarahi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau ketahuan, nanti aku yang akan menjelaskan pada ayah," balas Itachi lagi. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Namun tidak sampai semenit setelahnya, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia lalu meraih jaket biru tua miliknya dan membalas, "…tunggu aku."

Bocah inipun memulai perjalanannya menuju taman tanpa sedikitpun tahu… saat pulang dan sampai ke rumah nanti yang tertinggal dari ayahnya hanyalah sebuah pangkat dan tubuh yang terbujur kaku.

* * *

Ribuan tetes air dingin terus jatuh menghantam bumi. Begitu bening dan murni, namun juga dingin, berat, dan tajam. Menghujam apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Tak terkecuali segelintir orang yang berlindung di bawah payung hitam mereka masing-masing, mengelilingi tanah yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir Uchiha Fugaku. Juga menghujam dua orang anak sang Uchiha yang terus duduk berlutut di sisi makam ayahnya tanpa perlindungan.

"Ayah… a-ayaah…" lirih sang anak bungsu dengan suara parau.

Jari jemari kecil bocah ini mencengkram rerumputan hijau yang berada hanya beberapa inci dari makam ayahnya. Tak lagi ia pedulikan dinginnya hujan yang terus menusuk tulang. Tak lagi ia pedulikan ganasnya angin yang terus bertiup. Ia bahkan tak lagi peduli pada pakaian hitamnya yang basah sempurna, sepatunya pantovelnya yang penuh lumpur maupun rambut hitamnya yang terkulai lemas. Air mata terus saja mengaliri wajahnya, berbaur penuh dengan siraman air hujan di wajah putihnya. Saat ia tak lagi berkata maupun memanggil sang ayah, ia hanya bisa meringis pedih. Ia sadar… sungguh, ia sadar benar, tak ada sihir atau keajaiban apapun yang bisa membangkitkan sang ayah saat ini. Tak ada kisah indah layaknya dongeng di saat-saat seperti ini. Orang yang mati tak akan lagi bangun. Orang yang mati tak akan lagi hidup. Orang yang mati… akan tetap mati.

Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke terus terjaga, tak tenggelam dalam pikiran kalutnya maupun kabut dingin yang tengah menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya saat ini. Hanya satu hal, hanya pelukan erat dari sang kakak. Itachi tak henti-hentinya mendekap tubuh sang adik dari arah belakang dengan kedua tangannya. Sang kakaklah satu-satunya sumber kehangatan yang ia dapatkan di tengah hujaman dingin air hujan. Ia pula yang terus memeluk sang adik dan membuatnya sadar… ia tak sendirian. Sang ayah bukan hanya pergi meninggalkannya. Itachi kakaknya. Dan itu berarti Itachi juga sama. Itachi juga kehilangan orangtua. Itachi juga kehilangan ayah. Dan Itachi pula satu-satunya tempat bergantungnya saat ini selain sang ibu. Itachi pula… salah satu dari dua orang tersisa yang ia sayangi.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang gemetar, terasa sangat sakit dan lemah karena telah berkali-kali ia tumbukkan ke tanah. Jemari itu mencapai tungkai lengan sang kakak yang menutupi dadanya, dan dengan jari jemari yang sama ia memegang erat kain dari jas hitam yang menutupi tubuh kakaknya.

"A-aniki…" panggilnya lirih dengan bibir bergetar. Suaranya amat lemah, sungguh, ia sendiri bahkan tak yakin sang kakak mampu mendengarkannya.

Tapi ia didengar. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang berada dalam kondisi tak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan bertanya, bertanya apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh sang adik.

Sejenak Sasuke menelan ludah, mengatupkan kedua bibirnya yang terus bergetar menahan dingin. Ia tahu… Sasuke paham, Sasuke paham permintaan yang akan ia katakan ini sungguh egois. Ia menyadari itu. Tapi ia juga tahu, ia tidak ingin… sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang penting baginya lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan ibunya seperti kehilangan ayahnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kakaknya seperti ia kehilangan ayahnya saat ini. Ia tak lagi ingin kehilangan seseorang yang paling menghargai dirinya di dalam keluarganya ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan idolanya, kehilangan sahabatnya, kehilangan panutannya, kehilangan saudaranya, kehilangan keluarganya… kehilangan Itachi. Ia tak ingin Itachi menghilang dari hidupnya. Ia tahu ini egois. Ia tahu ia egois. Tapi ia butuh kata itu…

"J-jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku, a-aniki," ucap Sasuke lirih dan terpatah dengan bibir yang hampir membeku, "jangan t-tinggalkan aku seperti ayah meninggalkan… kita.... B-berjan… jilah, aniki a-akan selalu berada di sisiku."

Sasuke merasakan air matanya semakin membanjir. Isakan pedih kembali keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Ia tahu seseorang tak akan hidup selamanya. Ia tahu sang kakakpun suatu saat akan mati. Ia tahu permintaannya ini akan melewati batas-batas kesabaran seseorang. Ia tahu, biar berjanji bagaimanapun sang kakak tak mungkin bisa memenuhi janji itu jika saatnya tiba. Ia tahu, ia paham, ia mengerti. Tapi ia ingin kakaknya menyetujui itu. Ia mau kakaknya setuju meski ini semua hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia ingin, sungguh sangat ingin mendengar kakaknya berkata—

"Aku janji, Sasuke. Aku berjanji."

* * *

Lari…

Lari…

Lari…

Sudah berapa lama ia berlari?

Tidak tahu. Sasuke tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu ia harus berlari. Berlari, berlari, terus berlari. Terus berlari dengan napas tersengal. Terus berlari dengan kaki yang lecet karena sempat terjatuh. Terus berlari dengan mata onyxnya yang tak hentinya mengalirkan air mata. Terus berlari meski diterpa hujan, yang menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa mengerikan yang baru saja ia alami. Terus berlari dengan baju basah tanpa membawa apapun. Terus berlari meninggalkan rumahnya sejauh yang ia bisa. Terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Terus berlari dengan sebuah kalimat 'kau harus tetap hidup' dan suara tembakan yang tak berhenti terngiang di kepalanya. Terus saja berlari, berlari dan berlari… hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh.

Sasuke jatuh terbanting di atas aspal yang basah akan lumpur dan air hujan. Ia teronggok lemah di sana. Lukanya bertambah. Bajunya semakin basah. Lumpur membasahi wajah maupun pakaiannya… dan mungkin juga hatinya. Anak lelaki ini tak berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya, berbaur dengan air hujan, mengalir ke aspal yang menjadi tempatnya terbaring. Mulutnya lalu terbuka. Sejenak ia terisak pedih, sungguh hanya sejenak…. Di detik berikutnya, mulut yang sama terbuka untuk mengeluarkan raungan pilu yang menyakitkan. Ia terus meraung. Meraung dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Meraung dalam kehilangannya. Meraung untuk kehancurannya.

Untuk yang kesekian kali…

…aniki melanggar janjinya.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Apa? Jangan natap penuh dendam gitu sama Megu ah. Megu mah gak rela kalo cuma Naru doang yang dinistai. Berhubung mereka soulmate, Sasuke juga musti dapat giliran. *ditimpuk* Megu juga langsung nampar diri sendiri lho habis ngetik TBC… TT^TT

FYI, Insya Allah WtTRW-nya diupdate besok… mudah-mudahan selesai ya. Amin. Nyehehe…

BTW… PROMOSI!!

Kami, beberapa author yang menyukai pairing SasuNaru dan NaruSasu, tergerak untuk berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah tim, yakni tim beta-reader khusus untuk fic-fic SasuNaru dan NaruSasu. Kami menerima author manapun yang ingin ficnya dibeta/diedit oleh kami. Silahkan buka profil FBSN (Yap, pen namenya FBSN) untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, atau hubungi kami lewat mail: rasenchidori2310 (at) yahoo (dot) com. Ditunggu yaaa! XD

-  
Thanks for reading!  
Doakan Megu bisa tega lagi untuk membuat chapter-chapter berikutnya. Segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada harap ditegur, saran diterima dengan tangan dan hati terbuka!

**Review, if you don't mind…!**


	3. The Kitsune: Cruelest Game

**Author's Note:**  
Maaf kalau saya jadi menunda apdetan fic lain dan malah mengupdate fic ini. Ini fic yang paling jarang saya update lho... Nggak tega soalnya. /plak

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Pagi belum juga terlewati. Beberapa burung masih terdengar berkicau meski matahari telah cukup menghangatkan bumi. Seorang anak lelaki berambut keemasan berdiri di hadapan cermin besar yang ada di ruangannya, memegang kerah kemeja berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Setelah mengangkat bagian kerah yang tadinya terlipat itu, ia mengambil dasi berwarna merah tua terikat yang tadinya tersampir di sisi cermin. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dasi itu melingkar di lehernya, tepat di bagian kerah, sebelum dirapikan lagi dengan jari-jari mungilnya dengan agak kaku.

Tidak. Jangan pikir bahwa ia bergerak kaku begitu karena jarang melakukan semua persiapan pakaiannya ini sendirian. Atau setidaknya, tak sepenuhnya begitu.

Anak lelaki bercelana hitam pendek itu memang berasal dari keluarga yang berada, tetapi jelas, ia dibesarkan dengan cara yang berbeda dibanding sebagian besar anak-anak lainnya. Ia tidak saja harus mempelajari berbagai hal yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan umurnya, tetapi juga diharuskan untuk mandiri dalam hal-hal kecil seperti ini; contohnya, berpakaian.

Tetapi, memakai dasi memang sesuatu yang tidak disukainya sedari dulu. Entah berapa kali sudah para penjaganya harus memaksa anak ini mengenakan dasi untuk acara resmi. Dan mau tak mau, hal itulah yang membuat sang bocah tersenyum miris saat ia bergerak mengeratkan dasi merahnya. Sungguh sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali gerangan ia nyaris tercekik oleh dasi saat Kakashi 'membantunya', dan semua itu semata-mata karena kekeraskepalaannya untuk menjauhi benda ini.

Sedetik kemudian senyumnya hilang seketika.

Teringat lagi di otaknya akan wajah penjaganya yang lain, pria muda berambut cokelat dengan bekas luka horizontal di wajahnya, yang biasanya selalu segera bergerak melonggarkan dasi pembunuh itu dan mengusir calon pembunuhnya itu dari kamar.

Dan sang bocah lelaki terdiam. Anak itu terpaku sejenak dengan mata yang memandang ke lantai, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat wajah, memandang mata biru langit yang terpantul tepat beberapa sentimeter di wajahnya lewat cermin itu. Ditatapnya kuat mata biru yang balas melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya itu, bersamaan dengan jari-jemarinya yang berpindah posisi memegang kedua sisi cermin dengan erat.

Namikaze Naruto, hari ini kau harus bisa melewati semuanya. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa.

…demi mereka.

* * *

**The White and Black World**

_3_

_**-The Kitsune: Cruelest Game-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Jarum detik dari jam berbentuk bulat di dinding itu terus bergerak, berhasil menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan di ruangan ini dengan suaranya. Ruangan tempat jam ini berada adalah sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan satu meja berukuran oval besar yang berada di dalamnya. Hampir di setiap lima puluh sentimeter tepi meja kayu mahogani dengan lapisan kaca di bagian atasnya itu ditemani oleh kursi geser empuk berlapis kulit dengan warna hitam.

Kosongkah kursi-kursi itu?

Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, hampir setiap kursi ditempati oleh seseorang, dan kursi yang kosong hanyalah dua atau tiga buah kursi.

Lalu, mengapa begitu sunyi?

Penyebabnya adalah kehadiran dua orang yang memiliki penampilan dan cakupan umur yang amat berbeda dari sebagian besar orang di sana. Karena, ya, hampir semua orang yang menempati kursi-kursi geser di ruangan ini merupakan lelaki berumur setidaknya empat puluh tahun yang mengenakan setelan jas lengkap dan rapi.

Dan, siapakah dua orang itu?

Mereka adalah orang yang berada di ujung depan meja. Orang pertama adalah seorang lelaki muda berambut perak yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja merah yang berdiri di sisi kursi. Ia sengaja untuk tidak mengambil tempat duduk seperti sebagian besar orang di ruangan ini, karena biar bagaimanapun, ia sebenarnya tidak punya hak untuk mengikuti pertemuan ini selain untuk membantu tuannya—si orang kedua. Dan orang kedua itu adalah seseorang yang mungkin juga tidak seharusnya mengikuti rapat ini. Orang itu anak lelaki berambut pirang, berkulit kecokelatan, dengan bekas luka sayat di masing-masing pipinya, dan mata yang berwarna biru langit, yang duduk dengan tenang dengan wajah netral tanpa ekspresi di kursinya.

Ya. Merekalah yang menjadi penyebab kesunyian di dalam rapat ini. Karena anak yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi merah juga setelan jas hitam mungil dan celana pendek itu, seharusnya tidak berada di sini.

Atau setidaknya, hampir semua orang di ruangan ini berpikir begitu.

"…Apa kau bercanda?" ucap seorang pria yang berada tak sampai semeter dari anak itu dengan nada kesal sekaligus tak percaya, menyuarakan pendapat kawan-kawan lainnya yang berada di tempat yang sama. Dipandangnya tajam sang bocah lelaki sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak memandang lelaki berambut perak yang masih terus berdiri di sisi sang bocah. "Anak sekecil ini yang akan diserahi tanggung-jawab sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang terancam bangkrut? Apa kau kira kami sudah gila?"

Sejenak, lelaki itu, Hatake Kakashi, tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang lekat mata pria itu dalam diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Kami tidak bercanda, dan anda tidak gila. Sebaiknya anda membaca kembali kopian surat peninggalan Tn. Namikaze Minato agar anda bisa membaca dan mengerti maksudnya."

"Aku mengerti!" seru sang lelaki dengan amarah yang akhirnya meledak. Masih dalam posisi duduknya, ia meraih kembali dokumen yang telah dibagikan kepada masing-masing mereka sesaat setelah rapat dimulai tadi, dan kemudian membanting keras dokumen itu ke atas meja sebelum akhirnya kembali berseru, "Tapi jika kami menerima ini begitu saja, berarti kami memang gila, Hatake! Bagaimana bisa kami menyerahkan urusan sebuah perusahaan sebesar Rasengan ke tangan bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti ini? Ini bukan permainan monopoli!"

Lagi-lagi, keheningan menguasai ruangan, namun, kali ini dengan alasan yang ternyata berbeda.

Di saat Kakashi berniat membuka mulutnya dan membalas semua seruan dari lelaki itu, telapak dari sebuah tangan mungil terangkat tidak jauh di depannya, menghentikan semua ucapannya.

"…Rasengan bukan permainan," adalah kalimat pertama yang akhirnya diucapkan oleh anak itu, Namikaze Naruto, semenjak rapat dimulai setengah jam yang lalu.

Anak lelaki ini lalu menggerakkan lehernya pelan agar ia bisa memandang tepat ke mata pria yang baru saja menyuarakan kemarahannya, dan memandangnya. Lekat.

"Rasengan memang bukan permainan..." suara yang seharusnya kekanakan itu seolah dengan mudahnya terlantun dengan perlahan dan begitu sopan, "…tapi bukankah intinya sama, Daikoku-san? Kita mencoba meraih keuntungan sebesar-besarnya dengan pengeluaran sesedikit mungkin. Menggunakan berbagai strategi untuk bisa menghindari kerugian, agar nantinya bisa menjadi pemenang dan mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi harta kekayaan. Jadi menurutku perusahaan sama saja dengan permainan. Bedanya, ini permainan besar yang menyangkut lebih banyak uang ketimbang yang biasa kumainkan dalam monopoli. Itu saja."

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu!" lelaki bermarga Daikoku itu berseru sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan memukulkan tangannya ke atas meja. Ia memandang tajam kepada Naruto dan berseru lagi, "Aku akan keluar dari permainanmu ini, anak kecil!"

Dengan tenang, Naruto kembali menautkan jemari kedua tangannya dan menghadapkannya tepat di depan mulut. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan kepada pria yang terlihat amat emosi itu, ia kembali menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Anda tahu aturan permainan monopoli, bukan?" tanyanya pada pria itu, namun tidak menunggu untuk dijawab. "Setidaknya anda tak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan jika tidak ingin kehilangan harta kekayaan. Tawaranku tidak lebih merugikan dari itu. Aku berjanji aku bisa memperbaiki perusahaan ini ke keadaan semula, dan anda tidak akan mengalami kerugian lebih dari sekarang. Sebaliknya, anda akan kembali mendapatkan keuntungan hanya dengan duduk bersantai di rumah sementara aku yang akan bekerja untuk mendapatkan kembali keuntungan di Rasengan. Intinya, dengan tetap menanamkan saham di perusahaan ini, suatu saat anda akan untung juga. Sebaliknya, jika anda keluar sekarang, anda akan mengalami kerugian besar. Bukankah itu tawaran yang menguntung—"

"TERSERAH!" potong lelaki itu lagi, sebelum akhirnya memandang pada para peserta rapat yang lain dan kembali berseru, "Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menerima tawarannya ini! Aku KELUAR!"

Dan dengan itu sang Daikoku melangkah cepat namun berat ke arah pintu ruangan, lalu membanting pintu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan kesunyian yang lagi-lagi menghimpit di dalam ruangan itu selama beberapa detik.

"Daikoku Tenzen…" gumam kecil Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang, ia lalu memandang ke arah Kakashi dan melanjutkan, "hitung semua nilai sahamnya sekarang dan kembalikan padanya secepat yang kita bisa."

"…Baik," balas lelaki bermasker hitam itu dengan sopan.

Berikutnya, sang Namikaze muda kembali memandang pada para peserta rapat dan bertanya pendek, "Ada lagi?"

Dua kata itu ternyata cukup untuk membuat satu per satu pria yang tadinya duduk di kursi ruangan rapat ini bergerak bangkit dari posisi mereka, dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar bahkan tanpa penjelasan. Tapi setidaknya, dari makian lirih yang mereka hembuskan untuknya, Naruto mengerti bahwa mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Daikoku.

Saat ruangan hampir kosong, dan satu pria terakhir telah bangkit dari kursinya, Naruto akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang tertahan. Dieratkannya kaitan jemarinya, mencoba mengusir jauh-jauh rasa gelisah dan takut yang sebenarnya telah menghantui dirinya sedari tadi.

Tidak apa-apa, katanya pada dirinya sendiri, tidak apa-apa. Jika ditotalkan, semua saham mereka tidak melebihi saham ayahnya—miliknya—dan perusahaan ini masih bisa bertahan. Dan sekarang, semuanya tergantung pada langkah selanjutnya. Jika ia bisa menemukan dana pengganti, maka—

"Kalau ada waktu luang, aku sering bermain monopoli."

Kalimat itu tidak saja menyadarkan Naruto dari pemikirannya, tetapi juga menarik perhatian Naruto maupun Kakashi. Mereka bergerak mencari asal suara itu, dan menemukan seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut keperakan —karena mungkin telah berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun—sedang berdiri di dekat tepi meja, hampir berada di dekat Naruto.

"Aku sangat sering bermain monopoli dengan cucuku," kata pria yang mengenakan kemeja abu-abu berlapis jas cokelat tua itu sembari tersenyum. "Dan kau tahu? Aku hampir selalu kalah."

Mendengar ini, Naruto mengerjap.

"Dan cucuku itu, berumur kurang lebih sama denganmu. Bulan depan ia bahkan baru menginjak umurnya yang kedelapan."

Pria itu melangkah lagi, bergerak untuk berada lebih dekat pada Naruto. Seulas senyum tak juga hilang dari bibirnya.

"Yah," ia mendesah, "aku mungkin memang orang yang bodoh seperti kata Daikoku. Tapi setidaknya, aku merasa aku bisa percaya padamu."

Setelahnya, satu telapak tangan hangat terulur ke hadapan Naruto.

Dan anak itu hampir berkedip, terdiam selama sepersekian detik sebagai reaksi atas rasa terkejutnya. Namun setelahnya, ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain meraih tangan itu dan bergerak menjabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tazuna-san," katanya tanpa senyum, namun nada yang hampir penuh akan rasa syukur.

* * *

Siang menjelang. Matahari semakin terik, dan udara semakin menghangat, kalau tidak ingin disebut panas. Angin hangat berhembus kencang, menerpa dan membelai rambut pirangnya. Anak itu kini tengah duduk diam di bangku belakang mobil. Meletakkan sikunya di kusi jendela, dan berpangku dagu di sana. Sesekali mata birunya menutup untuk menghindari debu yang ikut terbawa angin, tetapi ia juga tak berniat untuk menutup jendelanya.

Seharusnya ia benci angin, karena baru dua hari yang lalu, angin memanggil dan mengumpulkan awan hitam di atas kotanya, tepat pada hari pemakaman orang-orang yang dicintainya. Naruto dengan segera tidak lagi menyukai hujan ataupun awan mendung dan suara gemuruh halilintar. Semuanya itu mengingatkannya pada hari itu... hari tergelap baginya itu, hari yang ingin ia lupakan sebisa mungkin.

Tapi tidak. Ia tidak juga menutup jendelanya... entah karena ia tak bisa membenci angin, atau karena otaknya yang tidak juga ingin memperhatikan hal itu. Ia ingin otaknya bebas dari pemikiran apapun sekarang. Bebas dari urusan Rasengan, bebas dari urusan Kyuubi, dan bebas dari... kenangan pahit itu. Tapi... semuanya terhenti dalam batas ingin.

"Chouza tengah menyiapkan makanan, jadi begitu sampai di rumah anda akan langsung makan siang," suara Kakashi terdengar dari sebelah kirinya. Lelaki itu duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya, tepat di sisi kiri bangku penumpang. Ia tengah membacakan jadwal Naruto hari ini—tugas yang sampai dua hari lalu merupakan bagian dari 'sensei'-nya yang bermarga Umino.

Naruto hampir tak bereaksi mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Kakashi saat ini.

"Lalu setelahnya, anda boleh beristirahat sedikit hingga jam 4 sore. Jam 4, anda akan latihan—sesuai jadwal hari ini, memanah. Jam 6, waktunya anda membersihkan diri, lalu makan malam pada jam setengah tujuh. Jam 7 malam, Kyuubi—"

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" Naruto memotong perkataan Kakashi. Mata biru anak itu masih terus terarah ke luar jendela, entah memandangi jalan maupun bangunan yang tengah mereka lewati, atau pada sesuatu yang hanya ada di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa itu, Namikaze-sama?" balas Kakashi setelah ia terdiam beberapa detik. Biar bagaimanapun, kalimat Naruto barusan adalah kalimat pertama yang anak itu ucapkan sejak rapat tadi.

"Kakashi-sen—" Naruto terlihat mengatupkan bibirnya setelah mengucap nama sang Hatake beserta satu suku kata itu. Dan akhirnya berucap, "Kakashi. Pindahkan dokumen-dokumen penting yang dipakai Rasengan dan Kyuubi ke kamarku. Tambahkan perabot seperlunya di sana, tapi jangan sentuh meja, kursi, atau apapun dari ruang kerja. Kalau memang perlu, beli saja yang baru."

Mata biru Naruto semakin memandang jauh... mengingat tempat itu, ruangan itu... ruangan ayahnya.

Ia tidak ingin berada di sana. Ia tidak suka berada di sana. Ia tidak mau berada di sana.

Menyakitkan. Sungguh menyakitkan rasanya, dihantui oleh bayangan sang ayah yang terus melingkupi pikirannya saat ia menginjak ruangan itu. Saat ia memandangi ruangan itu, hampir di setiap sudutnya, terbayang sang ayah... Hari-hari dimana sang ayah berdiri membaca di hadapan lemari dokumen, ayahnya yang tengah berdiri bersandar di meja sembari menerima telpon. Atau, malam-malam di mana ayahnya yang duduk di kursi hitam tinggi itu, sembari mengenakan kacamatanya, menulis atau menandatangani beberapa dokumen yang berserak di atas mejanya—hingga Naruto datang dan memaksa ayahnya untuk menidurkannya malam itu, tak peduli pada Iruka yang datang mengejar dan mengomelinya.

Hampir setiap detik, setiap menit, yang ia lalui bersama sang ayah di dalam ruangan itu, membayang kembali di otaknya saat ia berada di sana.

Bahkan saat Naruto duduk di bangku tinggi itu, ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya ini masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa duduk nyaman di atasnya, bahwa ia... sama sekali bukan pemilik yang tepat bagi bangku itu.

Dan Naruto tak suka ini semua.

Ia tidak ingin mengingat bahwa ruangan itu sebenarnya bukan miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat bahwa ruangan itu hanyalah salah satu dari banyak, sangat-sangat banyak hal yang diberikan kepadanya sepeninggal ayahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat... dan menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa pemilik sah ruangan itu... telah tiada.

Ia tidak ingin berada di sana.

"...Baik."

Satu kata dari Kakashi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunnya, membuatnya hampir menghembuskan napas—entah karena lega, entah karena gelisah—atas jawaban orang yang sekarang menjabat menjadi asistennya itu.

Naruto sebenarnya masih ingin mengatupkan mulutnya, tetapi ia juga tahu ini sama sekali bukan saat yang tepat. Karenanya, bocah lelaki ini kembali membuka mulutnya, meski lagi-lagi tanpa menatap Kakashi, mengeluarkan suara kekanakannya yang diucapkan dengan nada netral.

"Pasang juga koneksi telpon ke dalam kamarku, dan belilah baju yang pantas untukmu. Mulai hari ini, kau yang akan pergi ke Rasengan, mewakiliku. Sepertinya orang-orang di sana bisa lebih percaya padamu dibanding padaku..." ...dan ia juga tidak ingin melihat lagi tatapan heran ataupun kasihan yang dikirimkan para karyawan itu ke arahnya. Tidak. Ia tidak butuh rasa kasihan. Ia bisa melakukan ini, meski butuh waktu, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa melakukan ini semua. Orang-orang itu tak perlu mengasihaninya.

Di lain pihak, entah karena apa, Kakashi lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas, "...ada lagi, Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto mengatupkan lagi bibirnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan apa yang telah dipikirkannya sepanjang perjalanan ini... sebuah solusi, solusi atas kebangkrutan yang mengancam Rasengan ataupun kehancuran yang siap memusnahkan Kyuubi sekarang karena kasus di Pelabuhan Shiyou—Kyuubi sungguh beruntung karena Namikaze Minato berhasil memusnahkan semua bukti dari Kyuubi yang berada di tangan polisi.

Dan Naruto hampir meringis pahit mengingat itu lagi.

Ia pun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dan mencoba berucap datar, "Jual semua aset Kyuubi dan Rasengan yang berada di luar negeri tanpa sisa. Lakukan secepat mungkin, dengan harga setinggi-tingginya, dan limpahkan semua dana yang didapat untuk memperbaiki keadaan Rasengan dan Kyuubi di Jepang. Tarik anggota-anggota yang berpotensi dari sana... dan tinggalkan sisanya. Kita tidak butuh mereka."

Pihak yang lemah tidak dibutuhkan di sini, termasuk pula orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk menarik kembali saham berharga rendah mereka itu. Karena pada akhirnya, ini semua hanya permainan... Permainan mengerikan di mana yang lemah akan kalah dan tersingkir, sementara yang kuat akan tetap bertahan hingga akhir.

Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan.

Sebuah permainan... yang orang sebut kehidupan.

* * *

Naruto menapak perlahan di atas lantai berlapis kayu yang ada di kediamannya.

Sandal rumah telah berada di kakinya, menggantikan tugas pantovel hitamnya untuk melapisi kaus kaki berwarna putih bersih di kaki mungilnya itu. Wajahnya masih datar—kalau tidak mau disebut dingin—namun sesungguhnya ia amat letih. Letih, namun bukan secara fisik, melainkan secara batin. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan makan siangnya dan beristirahat sejenak untuk melupakan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan, dan jelas ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahat... karena ia tidak mungkin lagi lari dari semua yang harus ia kerjakan itu, seperti dulu. Dulu. Saat mereka masih—akh.

Bocah lelaki dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan itu akhirnya sampai pada ruang makan, dan dengan perlahan mengatur posisi duduk di ujung kiri meja, seperti saat di ruang rapat tadi. Kembali ia mencoba menghalau ingatannya tentang tempat siapa sebenarnya yang tengah ia duduki sekarang. Ia hanya mencoba mengatur posisi duduknya agar rapi, dan siap menerima makanan. Benar saja, kurang dari semenit, dari sudut matanya Naruto melihat seorang lelaki gemuk berbaju putih—baju chef—yang berjalan dari arah koridor dapur menuju meja tempatnya berada. Tangannya yang berlapis _kitchen gloves _itu terlihat membawa satu nampan putih dengan semangkuk besar makanan di atasnya, tepat di bagian tengah, dilengkapi dengan beberapa mangkuk kecil di sekitar mangkuk besar itu.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuat ekspresi di wajah Akimichi Chouza—koki keluarganya itu—terlihat lebih ceria. Belum lagi ekspresi yang sama terlihat dari asisten-asisten dapur sang Akimichi yang terlihat mengintip dari sudut koridor.

"Saya sengaja membuatkan ini untuk anda, Namikaze-sama," ucap pria berambut cokelat kemerahan itu ramah, saat ia mencapai sudut kiri meja Naruto. Ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja, dan mulai mengatur makanan di hadapan Naruto.

Dan akhirnya hidangan makan siangnya telah tersaji di hadapannya: satu mangkuk besar Miso Ramen lengkap, dengan berbagai bumbu tambahan dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kecil yang diletakkan di sekitarnya.

Ramen.

Makanan yang sering dibawakan oleh sang kakek yang tidak juga datang sejak hari duka hingga sekarang... Namikaze Jiraiya.

Makanan yang sering dibelikan oleh seorang 'guru' yang tidak akan mungkin bisa membujuknya lagi dengan makanan itu... Umino Iruka.

Makanan yang sering ia makan bersama seorang ayah... yang kini telah mendekam di dalam tanah yang dingin dan tak akan mungkin bisa menemaninya makan lagi... Namikaze Minato.

"Ini pertama kali saya membuatnya, tapi semoga anda—"

Kalimat ramah pria bermarga Akimichi itu terpotong oleh suara benda kaca yang pecah, juga suara benda-benda yang lebih kecil berkelontangan di atas lantai. Dan setelahnya, sunyi.

Untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia segera membuka matanya yang sedari tadi hampir tertutup karena menyipit dalam senyum—hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata biru menatap penuh amarah kepadanya.

"Jangan pernah kau perlihatkan makanan itu lagi di hadapanku."

Suara yang seharusnya kekanakan itu kini terdengar begitu dingin di telinganya, penuh bisa dan kemarahan, membuat sang Akimichi tak bisa apa-apa selain gemetar dan berlutut dalam penyesalannya.

Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tak mempedulikan itu, dengan kasar ia beranjak dari bangkunya, tak mempedulikan kuah dan isi ramen yang berhamburan di sekitar kakinya, lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Dan membanting pintu.

Lalu menangis tanpa suara di baliknya.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_******.**_

_******.**_

_******.**_

_******Review, if you don't mind, pals. :)**  
_


End file.
